Get out alive
by kinkyTechnologist
Summary: Why? Why out of all people... Why did this happen to us? They questioned, It had been a peaceful day, nothing wrong. Everything wonderful. Perfect. Well, until they had decided to go to that mansion. That one haunted mansion where everything went wrong... WARNING: Contains OCs.. And.. France... And gore...
1. How it happened

**Disclaimer: I was really bored, and saw there wasn't enough HetaOni stories, so I got off my fat lazy ass and got to work, this isn't my best since my mom bugged me every five minutes telling me to hurry up. I'll fix and change things when I get the chance, but for now, Please enjoy~!**

"HAHA! SUCKER!" A female dark headed brunette yelled, standing up on a couch, moving her hands with every motion, concentrating hard.

Her long wavy dark brown hair was let down and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with determination. She had skull headphones round her neck.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" A male dark headed brunette yelled from besides the female. Like the female, he was also concentrating hard, moving his hands with every motion.

His dark brown hair was messed up, standing up here and there. His coffee brown eyes were also filled with determination and confidence.

"I'M IN FIRST!"

"BITCH! HA, NOW YOU'RE NOT!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Then a slightly less loud or annoying voice called out, "I'm in the lead morons."

Both dark headed brunettes turned to look at a dirty blonde that was sitting on the floor, not moving as much. The two blinked confused, "What when did you get here?"

The dirty blonde male blinked his hazel eyes before sweat dropping, "I feel so much like Canada right now, I've been here the entire time…"

"Sorry.."

The male sighed and shook his head, his dirty blonde curls bouncing up and down a little.

"Whatever, now let's turn this off.." He said, standing up and turning off the TV. "WHAT! WHY? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO POWN DREW IN MARIO KART!" The female said, waving her arms up and down.

"You two need some fresh air, all you two do is stay here locked up doing noting but play electronics-" He was cut off as the female wisely pointed out, pouting "We draw and write as well." His hazel eyes bore into hers, "Whatever! The point is you two spend way too much time inside!" He finished.

They both pouted, "But Jack don't be so mean!" She told the him, tugging his sleeve. "Yeah, for once listen to America! Don't do this man!" Drew said, falling to his knees hugging Jacks legs.

Jack grinned childishly and put his hands on his hips, "Like, totally yes, now, like what do you guys want to do other than like sitting here playing video games." He asked.

"I knew he was gay…" She whispered to Drew who grinned and chuckled, nodding. Jack's smile disappeared and he glared at them, "I'M NOT GAY!"

The female pouted once again and then grinned, "Why? Why can't my best friends be gay! I want to see some gayness! I'm running out of ideas for my gay stories!" She whined, clamping her hands together falling to her knees.

"Okay, How about anything other than your perverted M rated thoughts?"

"Er.. How 'bout we go out of town?" She asked, shrugging.

"Well, actually not a bad idea, Drew what do you say?" Drew's, "HELL YEAH!" made it clear he thought it was a good idea.

America grinned, "Okay! Let me get something and I'll be right back!" She said, running into her room, slamming it shut behind her.

The two males could only shrug as they wondered what she bring _this _time.

She came out holding her incredibly sharp pocket knife and a _Gun-knife_? The Gun-knife was hidden as a knife when it was secretly a gun.

No surprises there. Once you think you know the female, you probably yet still have to look at her crazy gun collection.

"Why are you brining that?" Jack asked, running his fingers through his hair.

The girl grinned, pointing her knife at his face. "Cause, I'm awesome~! Plus, we could need it!"

Drew grinned, "Yeah! High five!" He said, giving her a high five. "Why would we need _that?"_ He asked, with a horrified look. The two dark headed brunettes gave him puppy dog eyes, "PWEEZE!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I doubt we'll need it though. But just hide it so we won't get caught." He said, looking away as if they were two dangerous bright lights that would blind him if he looked at them.

"Alright, Let's GOO~!" She said, pulling them out of the room right after hiding the weapons in her sock pockets.

"I have such a bad feeling about this.." Jack said, sighing.

The girl laughed, "What could go wrong!" She asked, like a certain American idiot with the hero complex.

_Boy, If only they knew what faith had planned ahead oh them…_

* * *

The trio were walking down the street, talking about various things. They had gone far from their hometown and didn't know where they were, really.

Drew suddenly stopped and made the other two bump into each other. "Why'd you stop?" The America asked, standing on her toes, peering over his shoulder, since he was very tall.

"Dude! Look!" Drew said, pointing to the far ends of the woods, there you could faintly make up the figure of a mansion.

"An abandoned mansion! SICK!" He said, running closer to get a good look at it. "How do you know it's abandoned? Someone could live in it you know~!" The female pointed out, from behind him.

"I can tell just by looking!" He said, as if it were obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"Want to check it out?" Drew asked, eagerly.

America took a long gaze at it before shaking her head, much to Drews' dismay.

"Nah, it looks boring!" She said giving him a blank look. "Plus, someone may live in it." Jack pointed out, from next to the female. Drew pouted before giving a wicked grin.

Suddenly he took off running towards the mansion, calling out , "Last one there is a rotten egg!" That took the other two by surprise, and once they had finally registered what had happened, the female growled and yelled, "DREW! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

* * *

Once the other two had finally reached the mansion, the dark headed male was no where to be seen. Ignoring the fact that the door had opened up for her. She strolled right in, muttering curses under her breath.

"Where do you think he went?" Jack asked, gazing at the four options in front of them.

"I don't know, but I'll search the right and you go left, kay? This way it'll be easier to find him." She explained, he gave a short nod, and they parted.

America walked- or more like skipped towards the right, she came across a door and tried pulling on it, she frowned when she discovered it didn't open. Then a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, This looks like Hetaoni~!" She laughed quietly at the thought.

That would be impossible.

Right?

She walked further right, and came across a kitchen. She spotted the refrigerator and grinned, "FOOD~!" She said, fist pumping. She opened the fridge and frowned when she saw there was no food there, but was also shocked that it was working in top condition.

She came across the incredibly large counter and put her finger across the wood. She brought her finger to her face and her frown deepened when she saw no dust on it.

No one was living in it, so why was everything in top condition?

However, she didn't have time to ponder the question as she heard the sound of breaking china behind her. She turned around and saw a plate shattered into pieces.

She raised her eyebrows, "How'd this happen?" She asked herself. She bent down to investigate, picking up one of the shattered pieces, being careful not to cut herself.

"This is exactly like HetaOni, it's not even funny!" She told herself, sighing.

She stood up and spotted the door in the far left corner, she walked towards it and pulled on it, "FUCKK!" She whined, when it didn't open. But she quickly froze in place when she heard foot steps from behind her.

She slowly turned around. Expecting something to came and attack her but what she saw scared her 10x worse.

A short man with black hair, dark dull brown eyes, white uniform, a katana strapped to his side.

Her breathing stopped,

_W-What?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Oh, YEAH! Okay, just in case you didn't notice already, I don't own anything, or else I would have kicked Steve's ass already~! Anyway, Err... Please Review my fail of a story~! I mean you don't have too.. But I would greatly appreciate it, since this is my first story, Anyway~! Bye! **  
_


	2. Meeting Japan!

_**Disclaimer- Don't own anything other than story and the OC! Please enjoy and review!**_

Her breathing stopped, _THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! TELL ME THIS IS ALL A LIE! FUCK! WHAT DO I DO! _

She took a deep breath and decided it would be best to calm down and pretend she didn't know who he was, "Hello~! Who are you?" She asked, putting on a fake smile, which looked pretty much real. He looked startled, He looked at her, trying to figure out if he should trust her. He decided he would tell her, What was the harm?

"Ah, my name is Japan, and you are?" She grinned but inside her head she was screaming, _THIS IS NOT REAL! I'M GOING INSANE!_

"My name is America, Pleasure to meet you Japan~!" He looked at her in confusion, America was certainly a weird name. "Ah, yes, it is a preasure to meet you too, America-chan." She was beginning to feel more relaxed. "Oh, have you seen a male with messy dark brown hair that stands up here and there, He is also really tall!" She asked, feeling hopeful. He shook her head and she frowned and gave a blank look, Japan looked at her confused, _her expression changed so quickly.._

She began muttering curses, a dark blue aura appeared around her and she clenched her fists, "Er.. If you would rike I can herp you find your friend.." He said, hoping it would calm her down. She smiled quickly.

"Really?" He nodded and he suddenly he was crushed as the girl hugged his smaller figure. She let go and he took a breath, she chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He nodded, and noticed the broken plate, he walked up to it and bent down to investigate. He frowned, picking it up in his fingers and saving it just in case he was going to need it.

"Did you break this prate?" He asked her. She walked in front of him just as he stood up and shook her head, "I was wondering how everything was so clean then I heard the plate break from behind me! I swear, I didn't do anything!" She said, putting up her hand. He looked confused, _How did it break then?_

He shook his head, and smiled gently at her. "Should we get going?" She nodded, "Lets-A-go~!" She yelled, running ahead with Japan behind her. _This girl is so hyper, I bet she wont be useful at all…._

The hallway was empty. "Did they reave after arr? How regrettabrre.." Japan sighed. "After ALL!" She said loudly, Japan turned to look at her confused. She shrugged, "Oh wait! Jack? Are you here?" She called out, Japan looked at her confused. Seeing the confused look on his face she grinned and explained, "Jack is my friend, I came with him here cause my _other _idiotic friend left ahead of us and we split up to search." He nodded,

"Ah, okay, ret's rook for your friends, Sharr we?" She nodded and grinned. "Surely, They went exploring cause I don't see why anyone would leave a kind man alone, like you, Mr. Japan~!" She said, grinning at him. His cheeks burned a redish color and he turned away from her, walking towards the door.

She grinned, "Ah, It appears to be rocked…" Her smile quickly dropped as she shoved him aside and pulled on it, "Shit!" she growled under her breath, when the door wouldn't open. "If it was those Fucktards I swear I will murder them.." she thought aloud, earning a surprised look from Japan.

She turned and grinned, as if she had never said those words aloud, "Let's go explore this room!" She said, pointing ahead. America already knew that it was a Japanese styled room but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"cool~! Look Japan!" She said, pointing to the room in front of her. He walked in and his eyes widen, As Japan looked around the room, America tugged on the door on the right side, It was locked_. No surprises there… "_Japan, This one's locked too!" She called out, Japan walked to the door, "There's no one here, ret's check the other rooms." He said, She nodded and followed behind him. They went left and America frowned, she didn't like this part. Japan tried to open the door and of course, it didn't open. She sighed, but didn't make a sound. The _last _thing she wanted was for Steve to come and get them.

Then they went further down the hallway, America held her breath, she knew what was coming but she was scared... And that was weird..

They both widen their eyes when they came to the next hallway, It wasn't facing them so it didn't notice them.

But they did get a Er_… Nice.. _view of its ass, which made the female shudder in disgust.

Steve went into the room ahead straight ahead, slamming the door behind it.

Neither of them spoke as they continued to register what had happened. "I-Maybe I'm getting tired..?" The girl beside him glared, "I saw it too!" She answered stubbornly. He looked at her and sighed, So much for denial…

America shook her head, "Lets check the room next to it.." The female said, no expression on her face. Japan gave her a concerned look as she walked ahead to the door, pulling it open. She grinned, "Open- Sesame!" She giggled, like a five year old. She walked in, Japan close behind.

Japan could not figure this girl out, one second she has on a blank expression, the next she's all happy and cheerful? Japan decided she was Bi-Polar.

When they walked in they realized it was only a bathroom, what interested the female though, was the dark brown hair showing from behind the sink. Japan had just finished checking out the small bath room, when he saw the female grin and walk towards the sink, she peeped behind and saw the dark headed male, shivering in fear.

She grinned wider, and pulled on the hair, Japan watched in interest, the male who had been looking down, looked up and backed up against the wall more when he saw the maniacal look on the girls face.

"Asshole.." She muttered, loud enough for them to hear. "You piece of SHIT! You know how much trouble you caused Jack and I? I swear if we get out of this mansion alive, _**I**_ will kill you myself personally!" She yelled, throwing him to the ground stepping on him, with a murderous look on her face.

Japan watched in shock, she didn't seem so threatening when he was with her. The dark headed male winced, "Sorry! The mansion seemed cool, and-" She growled and stepped on him harder, "Do you realize that were stuck in here with.. That.. Monster!" She yelled, He nodded and with little power he could muster he gasped out a, "Yes!"

She stopped, "What?" He quickly stood up, "Well, after I came here, I wondered around the mansion and it looked pretty boring so I came back to the entrance expecting to find you, but instead I found Jack and these three dudes, and then this giant monster came out of nowhere and tried to attack us, Jack ran off towards the direction the auburn haired male went!" He explained, catching his breath.

It was all quiet before Japan spoke, "Er.. I berieve we shourdn't stay here too rong, Ret's find your friend and mines."

The other two nodded, and exchanged looks. They all walked out and the dark headed male spoke, "By the way, my names Drew Wolfe!" Japan smiled, "I am Japan." He said, and turned his attention to the door Steve had went into, America looked at him and gestured towards the door, "Let's open it!" She grinned, She knew it wouldn't open so what was the point? He turned to look at them before tugging on the door. It didn't open.

They all sighed in relief, "Lets look for everyone." Drew said, looking at the other two. America grinned, "Hell YEAH~!" She yelled and ran off, leaving the other two.

"What an energetic girl, I bet she wont be useful at all.." Japan muttered, Drew looked at him, "That is where, you are wrong! Hell, you haven't seen anything yet! America wont stop till she gets enough blood!" Drew laughed and walked ahead, leaving Japan dumbfounded.

The girl came back at them, "Hurry lets look for everyone!"

_**HetaliaFan345- Okay, not my best, I haven't been doing this much cause I've been REALLY busy, so if I'm lucky, I'll try to write the next part, Oh and warning for next part, Crazy OC!America in next part, She will put her knife into good use, -evil laugh- Drew does not have any weapons, so he's pretty much useless. Jack doesn't either, SUCKERS! I actually got motivated listening to, "The Most Epic MaruKaite chikyuu," Look it up on you tube if you don't know what that is~! **_

_**Disclaimer- Adios, don't own anything except the story, my OC!Drew, America, and Jack. Please review~!**_


	3. Germany and Steve

_**(A/N) Please read and Review~!**_

* * *

The trio went to the second floor, it was silent until the female spoke, "Let's split up, that way it'll be faster for us to find everyone, okay? Drew, go with Japan." she ordered,

Drew narrowed his eyes, "Bossy much, huh?" He said, pouting and walking away towards the right with his hands on his hips. The female raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "Gay…" She muttered, she turned to Japan. "Japan, watch out for him, he's pretty much useless." She grinned and waved at him, "I'll search over here~! You go over there!" she pointed and walked into a room on the left.

Japan looked at both ways they had left and blinked, he wondered what was in stored for him next.. He sighed, shook his head and walked towards the way the male had left.

America looked around the room and then spotted something on the bed, her eyes widen as she realized this. "Oh, right, Heh, Germany's whip is on the bed~! I'm sensing some Yaoi~!" She said, walking towards the bed and picking up the whip.

She searched the room lazily, just to kill time. She didn't feel like searching the place as she already knew what was going to happen, instead she brought out her VERY sharp knife and played with it, then grinned as a certain thought crossed her mind.

"I get to stab Steve with this beauty~! Haha, I'll make sure he get's hell when I'm around." She sadistically chuckled, and put her knife into her pocket, walking out with Germany's whip, Her sadistic grin never leaving her face.

She met up with Drew and Japan out in the hallway, "Amy-ca_**!{1}, **_Dude what were you doing in there, we already searched the whole second floor and you've only been in that room!" She grinned, "Oh, Really? Oh, well~! By the way, Japan, I found this on the bed in that room!" She handed Japan the whip, his face turned into realization as he inspected the whip, "Th-this is Germany's whip!" She nodded, "Yep~! I found it on the bed in that room~!" She said, once again. He blinked and looked at her, his face different shades of reds.

She laughed, "I know, I thought of that too~! No reason to hide it~!" She patted Japan's back as his face went to a darker red. "What! N-no! I-I," However the girls laughter grew louder as he stuttered.

Once the female's laughter died down, she turned to both of them and asked, "You guys check that room?" Drew nodded, "Yeah, nothing interesting there!" She gave him a blank look, He had clearly forgotten that Germany was in that room.

"Well, Lets look again!" She grinned, ignoring their stares, She walked in the room with the males trailing behind. "Hey, look at that!" She pointed to the curtains blocking the closet door, She went to investigate, and before she could open the doors, it had opened up itself, and out came a shaken Germany..

"Woah! Drew, Japan! Looky here~!" She pointed to Germany and they gave surprised stares, Japan quickly rushed to his side, "G-Germany! Germany.. Where are the others?" Japan asked, the shaken Germany in to which he got no answer.

"You look… Shaken, I'll go get you something to drink.." Japan said, looking over to the humans, "Please look over him while I'm gone." He said and walked out of the room. Drew turned to Germany, "Oh, I forgot he was in there.." Drew said, putting his arms over his head giving an embarrassed laugh, "If we weren't in this house right now, I'd kick your ass." She muttered darkly, in to which response he let out a squeak. "Your kidding.." She chuckled as a dark blue aura surrounded her, "Wow, Dude you look like Russia!" He pointed to the dark blue aura around her, she grinned,

"I Know~! That just makes me like 100x more awesome than Gilbert!" She laughed, "You can't top Gilbert's awesomeness ya' know," She sighed and then fell to her knees, "Gilbert's awesomeness is no match for me!" She yelled, falling to her side acting dead.

Just then Japan walked into the room, He looked at the female on the ground and raised an eyebrow, "What is she doing?" He asked Drew, Drew sighed, "Acting dead, don't worry this is normal." He said, as Japan gave him a look before turning to the still shaking Germany.

"Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a rittle." Japan said, with a glass of water in his hand.

The female finally got up and watched as Japan was about to hand it to him, then,

"I'rr rook a rittre further.." The female and her male friend exchanged glances as if saying, 'What the hell?' Japan walked to the bookcase then walked back to Germany, "Germany, I brought you some water. Drink it and try to calm down a rittle."

"Here. It's not filtered water, though," The female gave him a look and he quickly added, "It's not from there!" She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He handed the water to Germany who took it and drank it all, after removing the cup from his lips, it took him a while to get the words sorted out, "… Is this really water?" Germany asked, his accent as thick as the two imagined it to be. Japan merely shrugged his shoulders, "Judging by it's color… Probably.." The female grinned at him, "Really Japan?" Japan blushed a bright red, and turned away.

Germany had finally noticed the two and turned to Japan, "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to the two dark headed brunettes. The two grinned and looked at each other, "I Am The Epic Drew!" He said, making a gay pose, the girl grinned, "And I Am The Awesome America!" she stuck a pose as well.

Germany raised an eyebrow at her name, "America?" She nodded, "Yesh! The AWESOME America! Which is weird cause My names America, I was born in Mexico and I look Japanese !" The all nodded in agreement.

Germany turned away from the two and looked at Japan. "Anyway, sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you." Japan nodded, "That's good to hear, so where are the others?"

Germany gave an unsure look, "I'm… Not sure, At any rate we ran for our lives… And those two went in different directions, oh, and there was this little boy-" The female butted in, "Jack!" She said, "And he's not little, he's seventeen!"

"Yeah, well, he ran off with Italy… I think. Sorry give me a moment to pull myself together."

Japan nodded, "Arr right, I'rr rook for the others. Try to get some rest." Germany nodded, "Sorry, Oh, by the way I found this while I was running maybe it could be to some use to you." Germany handed Japan the key and walked back into his closet.

Japan was about to put the key away before the female took it out of his hands, she looked at it and then smiled darkly, "Next we go to The library~!" Drew looked at her with a confused face, "Why do you say that?" He asked, fearing of that dark smile. "It says here~!" She grinned brightly as if that dark smile never happened.

But they had both seen it, Japan and Drew. She was planning something, they both knew it. She walked ahead eagerly, "Let's go to the library~!" She grinned and walked downstairs, with the two males following behind.

She walked towards the left, "How do you know the Library's over here, huh?" Drew asked. She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh~! Cause It feels like it!" she giggled, and walked faster. She stopped in front of a door not to far from the kitchen where Japan and America met.

"Hey, Japan, what do we do if that thing's there?" She asked from behind him. "Just ret me handre it, if it is there." She huffed and gave him a blank stare, _**"No." **_Her answer came out so blankly, and even though she didn't want him to hear, he had.

She brought out her knife and grinned, "No, Let _**Me **_handle it." She sadistically chuckled and grabbed the key, putting it in the key whole and turning the knob.

She looked around and grinned, there it was, she and Japan, who was next to her, caught a glimpse of Steve walking around the corner. Japan looked at the female and asked her, "Did you see it?" She blinked, "See what?" Japan shook his head and sighed, "Nothing." was his reply as he walked straight ahead.

America walked to drew and grinned, "You should go first, cause you don't have a weapon." He gave her a confused look, "Huh?" She laughed, "Oh, You have such a horrible memory.." Japan came back, relief showing on his face. He walked towards the desk and on top of all the papers and folders was a… rice ball. "Th-this is… an ordinary rice ball!" Japan said picking it up, putting it in his pocket. America stood up and reached for her knife.

Steve had appeared out of nowhere and was now coming towards them, with great speed. They all headed towards the door, but before they even made it Steve had caught up to them.

"Fuck!" Drew cursed as the female came in front of him for protection. "Heh, Bring it on, ASSHOLE~!" The corner of Steves mouth turned upward as he saw her, she didn't seem to notice as she glared hard at it.

Japan used this as a chance to slash the creature with his Katana on the chest, Steve turned away from the female to glare at Japan, unaware that the female was grinning sadistically at it, she threw her knife at it's forehead, and it let out an inhuman cry as it toppled over. She used this too get her knife back and stab it on the fore head multiple times, while she was doing this she had thrown her Gun-Knife At Drew,

Drew picked it up and grinned, shooting bullets at it's chest. Then taking out the hidden knife and stabbing it on the chest. They both grinned sadistically, enjoying this. The creature who had had enough pushed her off, slashing the side of the females head causing blood to trickle down her temple, yet she didn't back down.

"America!" Drew dropped the weapon, and hurried over to her only to be pushed away, "Let me handle this! Japan, Look for the key!" She screamed, slashing it on its arm. Japan nodded and walked towards the shelves quickly.

America grinned, "Pffttt~! That all you got? My bitchy ass parents can do better than that!" She yelled, ignoring the blood that trickled down her left eye. She grinned and slashed its chest, with as much force she could muster. It lost its balance and fell to the ground. She grinned and to finish it she stabbed it on the forehead multiple times, she was upset that she didn't get much blood but she shook it off.

Drew and Japan came back quickly with the key in their hands, "America! We have to go now!" Drew yelled. She nodded and stood up quickly, grabbing her knife and Gun-Knife.

It was slowly recovering and coming towards them, the all ran towards the door, pushing the key in the key hole and turning the knob they ran out, slamming the door behind them.

It was all silent before Japan spoke, "What on earth was that thing..?" He asked, turning to the female handing her a handkerchief. She looked at the ceiling while cleaning off her head, she sighed,

"I have No idea.."

* * *

_**HetaliaFan345- Well, there ya have it, Gosh it's like 1;00 in the morning now. BUT I DID NOT GIVE UP! I finished it, thank god! Anyway, I have to go now, my parents will come in any second so I have to hurry, anyway, I thank you for reading and If you haven't, PLEASE review~! I beg, it's my first story and I want to know how well, or bad, I did. -Sigh- Anyway, I don't own anything 'cept for the story, and The OC! Hasta la Pasta~! **_

_**{1} That's her nickname, Amy-ca, Amy for the first to letters of her name and ca for the last two letters of her name.**_


End file.
